


You are Morty Smith

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Carnage - Freeform, Choose Your Own Adventure, Comedy, Drug Use, Gen, Horror, I'm really bored, Ok I lied, You Decide, hahahahahaha, idk - Freeform, it is stanchez, maybe stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are Morty Smith (but you are actually Rick Sanchez in the past. Go wild!). Unfortunately. You go on crazy adventures with your grandpa Rick Sanchez. Oh boy.---This is a choose your adventure story where your comments lead Morty through the story like Prequel or making a cat cry: The Adventure. I'm really bored. LET'S DO THIS!More characters will become playable in the future.





	1. LET'S START

  
You are Morty Smith. You wake up in your room. What do you want to do today?


	2. Chapter 2

 

> ####  [mariachiMushroom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom)

> JERK OFF

 

HELLLLL Y-YEAH!!!!

Rick: Hey Morty! Che- EUGH! Seriously?

You: AHHHHH!!!!!!

Rick: G-get a room!!

You: I AM IN MY ROOM!!!


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

> Claireroxy  
> 
> ...Close the door?

####   

He's already inside so there's no point.

 

 

> ####  [twinkinu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkinu/pseuds/twinkinu)
> 
> grab a book from the desk and throw it at rick

Rick: Wo-UURP-oow. Greaaaat throw, Morty. Coulda fu-fucked me up real good there.

You: Sh-shu-shu-shut up!!

Rick: Hey! How the hell did you get this?!

You: I dunno... found it in mom's room? Wha-wha-what is it?  
Rick: *slams book shut* I-it's nothin'! That's what!


	4. Chapter 4

> #### Bean_boy 

> Fight Rick for the book back and see what's inside of it

As you fight a losing battle, a piece of paper falls out of the book.


	5. Chapter 5

 

> ####  [Interesting_bagel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Interesting_bagel/pseuds/Interesting_bagel)

> Quick! Grab the paper and run! But try not to trip over anything as you're getting away, Morty.

 

You snatch the photo and run the hell outta there.

Rick: COME BACK YO-YOU LIL' SHIT!!

You: You go-go-gotta catch me first!

 

You take a glance at the pape-photo? It looks like a photo of Rick when he was younger with Squanchy, Bird person, and... ?


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

> **Claireroxy**
> 
> Blackmail Rick! Tell him that you won't follow him in adventure if he doesn't tell who's the guy and what were they doing. And, of course, he is not getting back the photo until he answers.

 

Rick: Ugh, fiiii-URRP-iiiine, dipshit.

Rick: PSYCHE!!

You are Rick Sanchez, age 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bar image is from this https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/t_original/1391320103862768706.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

 

> ####  [mariachiMushroom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom)

> Rick: Get rick-etty rick-etty wrecked!

F-F-F-f-f-F-FUCK YEAH!!!


	8. Chapter 8

 

> ####  [mariachiMushroom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom)

> Sha na na na na na my oh my you gotta KISS THE BOY

Hmmm... That seems like a solid course of action.

 

You wake up in an unfamiliar place with little to no recollection of what happened the night before, with a black eye and covered in bruises.  Must have been a good night!


	9. Chapter 9

> ####  [Hay_Bails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails)

> Inspect the damage!

You: There's nothing broken so that's good. Just alot of bruises-

Stranger: *yawn* Oh, you're still here.


	10. Chapter 10

#### Fox

 

 

 

> Say who are you to the stranger

 

You: Rick Sanchez, thanks for letting me crash at your place.

Stranger: Hal Forrester, it's a pleasure for someone who made my night!

You: Now where's all my stuff.

Hal: Don't know what yer talking 'bout.


	11. Chapter 11

> ####  [Hay_Bails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails)

> THREATEN HIM

You: Give me back m-m-m-my stuff.

Hal: What are you talkin' about. I don't have your stuff.

You: Cut the crap. I-I-I-If you don't give me back my stuff, I _will_ fuck you up.

Hal: I'd like to see you try!

You: I can completely ruin your life.

Hal: ha! You can't ruin something that's already ruined...


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

> ####  [twinkinu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkinu/pseuds/twinkinu)

> tell him if you get your stuff back, you'll give him something in return?

 

 

Rick: What do ya want.

Hal: Now that's more like it! You seem like a pretty smart guy! I'd like you to take a look at this:

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

> #### foxtrott
> 
> Tell Hal that the paper looks like something a 3 year old made, and he's an idiot for wasting your time. Ask for your stuff back again, this time being more assertive.

You: I've got no time to waste time on a three year old's scribbles. GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!

Hal: Well then, say goodbye to your trash AND HELLO TO MY FISTS!

 

>  
> 
> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)

> i can decode this, i just need a beer first

Your: Fuck! Fine... Gimme five minutes and a beer.

Hal: Wait... For real?

You: 'Course. This is the e-e-ea- _URRRRP_ -siest fucking cipher I've ever seen. They teach this shit to fu-fu-fuckin' babies. Now get me my beer!

You: It's an A1Z26 Cipher. Decodes letters into numbers. This FORD guy has shitty taste.

Hal: What do the numbers mean?

You: I don't fu-fu-fucking care. Now where's my stuff?

Hal: Tell. Me. What. It. Means.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

You: Gimme m-m-m-y fuckin stuff and I'll talk. 

Hal: Fine.

 

 

> #### sandboy

> Press for details! Ask about Ford and his significance

You: So, who's this Ford guy?

Hal: None of your goddamn business. Now tell me what those numbers mean.

 

 

> #### NOTMARI

> Insult him of his ignorance

You: You've got to be a fuckin' idiot not ta know what it means.

Hal: Dropped outta highschool.

You: School's for chumps! I dropped outta the fifth grade!

Hal: *sigh* ... just tell me what it means.

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)

> Tell me what happened last night, then maybe ill help you figure it out, big guy.

Hal: You drank 20 beers and started smooching some guy's girl. 

You: Fffffffuuuuuuuucck. No wonder everything hurts.

Hal: You shoulda seen the other guy. For such a small guy, you've got a mean right hook.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Drug use. What didja expect. It's Rick.

 

 

 

> ####  [twinkinu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkinu/pseuds/twinkinu)

> ask how you ended up at Hal's place

You: So how did I end up here?

Hal: this is the bar break room. I'm not supposed to be here, let alone bring strangers into the place but the bar owner is overseas so-

Hal: WHAT THE FUCK?!

You: Relax. It's not the hard stuff, just a pickmeup.

You: Hm... that's better.


	16. Chapter 16

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love) 

> So you're shaggin' the bar wench for a place to crash and a few beers? How'd you end up here Hally-boy?

 

Hal: None of your goddamn business! Now tell me what the cipher means!

You: Fine, geez. It's coordinates.

Hal: To what?

You: Don't give a fuck.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)

> grab him like you're gonna beat his ass, but boop the snoot instead  
>  Confuse the hell out of him  
>  Make hal question everything.

 

You: Boop. 

> #### No Prehensilizing

> Now if you'll excuse me... you know how it is. Places to go, people to do.

 

You: Whelp, I'm outta here. Have fun doing whatever the fuck y-you do-

Gromflomite: Rick Sanchez. We have you and this earth bar surrounded.

You: Aw fuck.

Gromflomite: Under Section Blah-blah-blah of the blah-blah-blah of the Galactic federation- You know the drill. Come with us, Sanchez. 

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)
> 
> I'll help you figure out the coordinates, but you have to help me in return halster.

You: Say Hal, if you help me kick some gromflomite butt, I'll help you track down those coordinates.

Hal: Deal.

AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

 

You: Whoops.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this image as the backdrop of the last panel: https://i.cbc.ca/1.1534480.1379040793!/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/original_620/hi-lafleche-hotel-fire-2013.jpg


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)

> Oh well, that place was shitty anywya. C'mon hal, time to skip town. Hey do you have a car?

You: Whelp, we better skip town. Now that the Federation found me, they're not gonna stop coming for me, the stubborn bastards.

You: Say, Hal, gotta a car?

 

You: Hey! Sweet ride! Now we could-

 

Hal: Now you listen here, Sanchez. You can pull that shit at the bar but you WILL NOT wreck my car! You hear me? If you do, I. will. murder. you. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?


	19. Chapter 19

> ####  [mariachiMushroom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom)

> TIME FOR SMOOCHES

Hal: WHATTHEFUCKDIDYOUDOTHATFOR?!

You: Hahaha, you're so hot when you are con-con-confused and angry.

Hal: I'MNOTFUCKINGGAY!!!

You: Are you sure? Cuz I could have sworn you kissed back.

Hal: I DIDN'T!

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   **[Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)**

> There's time to question the spectrum of your sexuality on the way, are we gonna do this shit or what? Shit to see, things to do-  
>  Unless you really wanna explore right now *winks*
> 
> I love it when you get flustered.

You: As much as I like watching you go through a crisis in your sexuality, we really should be heading out before the feds catch us again.

Hal: For your information, those futuristic bug dudes are not after me, they're after you! ANDWTFDIDYOUDOTOTHESTANMOBILE?!

YOU: Gromflomites, agents of the Galactic Federation and now your car radio has access to interdimensional stations from every possible reality. Imagine, infinite stations from infinite universes. Even music channels where Marilyn Monroe is a 9 ton t-rex who performs elaborate mating calls at a microphone for 30 minutes. 

Hal: Huh.

You: Yeah.

Hal: Do me a favor and don't hit those channels.

You: You're missing ooooout.


	21. Chapter 21

 

> **[Hay_Bails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails) **

> You turn the dial to a random station, and like, it just *happens* to be Marvin Gaye

 

Hal: You did this on purpose didn't you. Change it. 

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)

> Alright  
>  Where the fuck is this ford guy sending us anyway?

 

Hal: The hell if I know. You're the expert here.

You: Who's this Ford guy to you again?

Hal: Nobody.

You: Awful l-l-l-lot of-urp-trouble you're going through for a nobody.

Hal: Shut up, why're you tagging along for anyway? 

You: That's none of your business!

Hal: Right. Now shut up and let me drive!

You: Wanna share a joint?

Hal: No.

You: Cum'on g-g-g-get that stick outta your butt and have some fun!

Hal: Ok, but no fishy business.

You: Cross my heart, Hallly!!

Hal: Don't call me that.

You: Yep, this is the stuff.

Hal: W-wh-what is that? I've never tried that before and trust me, I've been around.

You: Oh, I got it from the gromflomite ship when we crashed it into the bar.

Hal: Those bug people... have weed on them?

You: Well, it's a-a-a-a-actually a special plant grown in a heavily re-regulated -urp- planet in the galactic federation because it makes people who smoke it tell the truth.

Hal: Wha? 

You: Nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)
> 
> Lets test this,  
>  Hal, whats your REAL name.

Hal: Stanley Pines

You: Guess that explains the Stanmobile. So you lied to me about your name huh? What else have you lied to me about?

Hal: Ford being a no-no-nobody.

You: Figures.

 

 

> ####  [twinkinu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkinu/pseuds/twinkinu)

> so is ford your ex boyfriend or something.

Stanley: Ew no! He's my brother.

You: Your... gay brother?

Stanley: No! My actual stubborn recluse genius brother.

You: Hmmm, couldn't tell by that ea-ea-ea-urp-sy as fuck cypher he gave you. Why are you after him anyway?

Stanley: We had a falling out. I accidentally- ACCIDENTALLY- broke his stupid per-per-perspetual motion thing and he didn't go to that prestigious university he always wanted to go. I ACCIDENTALLY BROKE IT, OK?! B-but they didn't believe me... so I got kicked outta highschool... the house... outta my bro's life...

 You: Wow, no wonder he sent such an easy cipher...

Stanley: Because I'm dumb?

You: BECAUSE HE'S DUMB! 

Stanley: Uhhh... thanks?

You: Don't worry, Lee! I-I-I-I'm sticking by you, Lee! Together we'll accomplish great things! Go on adventures! Steal a bunch of cash and overthrow the Galactic Federation once and for all! Just me and you, Lee! Rick and Lee against the world!

Stanley: Hell yeah! Wait... what?

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)

> RICK AND LEE 100 YEARS

 

You: JUST YOU AND ME, LEE!!! 100 YEARS RICK AND LEE!!!

Lee: Uhhhhhhh... 

 

> ####  [twinkinu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkinu/pseuds/twinkinu)

> keep being gay and making stan uncomfortable

 

You: Fer yer information! I am pansexual! Know what that means? I'd fuck anything with... any amount of legs, eyes, mouths, bodies- I knew this seriously hot collective hivemind named Unity. Boy, me and her and him and them would-

Stanley: Ugh! I get it already!

 

> #### NintendoKirby64

> ASK STAN IF HE HAS ANY KIDS, GET THAT STAN ASS.

You: Hey, Lee. Got k-k-k-kids?

Lee: What! No!!

You: I-I-I-I do.

Lee: WHAT?!

You: Here's some ph-pho-pho-photos. Her name is Beth.

Lee: Are you serious?! Why are you even on the road? Don't you have a wife?

You: I dunno.

Lee: You know what. I don't want to know.

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)

> So what should we do on the way to this mysterious location your enstranged dumbass of a brother is sending you to?  
>  Play a game?

You: Oh hey! There's a casino near here!! Let's go win some big bucks!

Stanley: As long as you stop regaling me with your sexual exploits.

You: Done.

Stanley: Hehehe! You're right! This is gonna be great! There are so many suckers just waiiiiting to throw away their money here~

You: Yep. Kno-urp-ock yourself out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this in the drafts for a long time. Wonder why I never posted it...

 

 

 

> #### Bailey Boo

> Make Stan jealous by hitting it off with the most attractive hooker in the casino

You: Hey, whadup, Lee-my-man! Check out this hot babe I scored-

You: Fifty bucks and we never speak of this.

 

 

> ####  [Jaded_Quill_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love)
> 
> Who doesnt love a good hand of poker?  
>  Deal me in bitches!

 

> ####  [nanianela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nanianela/pseuds/nanianela)
> 
> Rick uses a gadget to bring a slot machine to life, it will cry out coins so he makes Stan threaten/insult it/beat it up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own some of the artwork or the show: 'Rick and Morty.' This is purely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
